Second Chance
by Sydney Blake
Summary: Hermione comes to university and has changed a bit... She saw terrible things... At university, she meets old friends and former enemies... It's worth some of your time, promise! (And it's complete now)
1. Second Chance 01

Alright guys: Same story, new nickname.. And to all those who read this the first time: Welcome to my wicked mind!

* * *

Hermione looked at the big, old castle. It reminded her of Hogwarts... It was one year now since she left Hogwarts... She had studied in america for a year and now she had come back to england to continue her studying here...

She went into the castle and when she spotted a girl with long, blonde hair, she said "Hey, excuse me, could you..."

The girl looked at her, rised her eyebrows and turned without a word. Okay, english universities were not very different from american ones and Hermione had at least learned one thing in america: Never ever ask girls with long, open, blonde hair or boys in football-jackets anything. If you at least got an answer, it was wrong.

So she looked round, searching for someone she could ask about the way to the dorms when she spotted a girl with cherry-red hair and black clothes. Hermione smiled. She herself wore black and she had coloured her hair black. And she had straitened it. And that girl looked like a mix of punk and gothic, but she still had her own style... Her style really reminded Hermione of her own...

She hurried a little to catch up with the girl. "Hey, uhm, sorry?"

The girl stopped, looked at her and smiled "Hey"

"Hey... I'm Mya and..."

"I'm Sydney and let me guess... You are new and lost."

Hermione smiled "Yeah, kind of... In my letter it says 'Corridor 457, Room 56 B and...'"

"... and that's great 'cause I'm just on my way to Corridor 457, Room 60 B and you can just come with me... "

Hermione smiled "Thank you... you know I just arrived from America and I hope my roommate is just as nice as you, because I couldn't stand another blonde- roommate-girlie"

Sydney smiled "Oh, your roommate is male and definitely not blonde... He's in the punk-rock-metal-maybekindapop-whatever-band my sister and me are playing in. He's the leadsinger... His name is Spike McCarthy, he says, but it isn't. Nobody knows his real name but a new girl that knew him when he still had his old identity and she recognised him. She won't say a word about who he is but that's okay with us. We all have our little secrets..."

Hermione stared at Sydney "Uhm... okay"

Sydney smiled "In america nobody had roommates from the other sex, I guess? Typical for Americans... Here it is kinda normal, we're all mixed, you know... Oh, and that other boy is in your room too, uhm... What was his name? Oh, yeah...Rick LaVelle... kinda cute, too... Spikes best mate, ya know? I share a room with my twin sister, Tricia... and with this kinda cute boy who just started his studying, Dean. He had to wait a year to get a place to study here, ya know?"

Hermione looked up when she heard the name "Where does he come from?"

"Hogwarts. He just moved in yesterday, ya know? And he's kind of... well, the boy is wearing football jackets, if you get my hint... And I think that's a pity, because he could be so nice..."

"Dean Thomas?"

"Thomas? Yeah, I think so... D'you know him?"

"He was one of my mates at Hogwarts..." Hermione really missed everybody from Hogwarts... Ron, who had died in the final battle... Harry, who was killed by deatheaters after he had defeated Voldemort... She was the last survivor of the golden trio... "He's probably the only mate I had that still lives..."

Sydney looked at her from the corner of her eyes "Yeah, well... My best mates were... Harry Potter and a guy you surely never heard of... Ronald Weasley was his name..."

Sydney smiled "Oh, I'm sorry your best mates are not here any longer, but I do know the name Ronald Weasley... His death is the reason his sister started wearing black... The girl that knew Spike, ya know?"

Hermione stared. That couldn't be true... "You know Ginny Weasley?"

"Yeah, sure. We are planning to get her as a background singer..."

"Oh Sydney, could you please, please, please take me to her? Do you know where she could be?"

Sydney smiled "This is your room. I'll help you get your stuff in, you come with me fetching my electric guitar and I'll show you my sister, Spike, Rick and Ginny, deal?"

"Deal" Hermione smiled and when they got Sydneys black guitar, they hurried to get back to the entrance and down into the dungeons. Hermione heard someone sing...

"That's Spike singing. You know, we just got a band half a year ago and we are still covering songs, but we have some texts... the only thing that's missing is a melody... so we keep playing the songs of some muggle bands for a while... Mainly linkin park and ghost of the robot, you know?"

Hermione listened to the song. The voice of the singer was so full of emotion...

"I died in my dreams, what's that supposed to mean?

Got lost in the fire

I died in my dreams reaching out for your hand

my fatal desire..."

Hermione smiled "But that's the funeral song of The Rasmus"

"Yeah, I said we play MAINLY Linkin Par and Ghost of the robot, not only. And Spike just likes the funeral song more than anything. He says he wants to hear it at his funeral... as if he could hear anything at his own funeral..."

Sydney pushed a door open and stepped in "Hey guys, shut up for a moment, I found a lost pet"

"Again??"

"Oh Rick, shut up. As if you ever disliked one of my new pets..."

Hermione stepped in. There was a girl with a deep red electric bass guitar that looked exactly the same Sydney did, just that her hair was black... And then, there was a boy with black hair sitting behind the drums and smiling sheepishly "I think this pet is really cute, so just bring her in..."

Then Hermione saw somebody with really bright, red hair and she smiled widely. "Virginia Weasley, why haven't you responded to my last letter and why haven't you told me you were going to university??"

Ginny smiled "Because I wanted it to be a surprise to you and in your last letter, you just told me that you were so keen to go to university and asked me what I would do after Hogwarts and what should I have written to you? 'I can't tell you, I want it to be a surprise'? Luckily Syd found you... " She walked over to Hermione and took her into her arms "I missed you so much, Mya..."

Hermione smiled and looked at the last person left in the room. He had black, spiky hair and stood with his back to Hermione. He felt her staring at him and turned

"Hey pet..."


	2. Second Chance 02

Hermione gasped "Oh my god! You are..."

"OH NO, DON'T YOU SAY THAT, GRANGER! DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY MY NAME!"

Ginny lookd into Hermiones eyes and whispered "I'll tell you later..."

The girl that looked exactly like Sydney, that Hermione expected to be Tricia, looked furios at the scene "You know each other?"

Hermione looked into the silvery blue eyes of the black haired boy for one more second, then turned a bit and smiled "We met short time after Hogwarts, yes... But we don't really know each other..."

Tricia smiled "You're lying, but that's okay. Everyone of us has a secret he's never speaking about and if he is asked about it, he lies..."

The boy with the bluest of all blue eyes said 'Alright pet, you and Gin just shut your mouths and we play...

The group of seven people were on their way to Corridor 457 and everybody seemed to want to know everything about Hermione... Spike walked a bit behind the group, but nobody really bothered... He had ever been a bit strange and really quiet... That was one thing why they all liked Spike. He had something mysterious...

"Alright Mya, so, I'm Tricia as my twinsister surely told you, but please, call me Trish, right? Well, I got a question, just because of curiosity... Are you pureblood or half?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I just want to know..."

"I'm... half..." Hermione glanced back at Spike. He smiled. "Something wrong, pet?"

Tricia stopped dead "Fuoah! He smiles! Hey, guys, look at that. Spike is actually really smiling!"

Sydney laughed "He did smile before, Trish"

"Yeah, but only if he was drunk..."

"Oh, will you all shut up, please? This staring is annoying me!"

Rick caught Hermions eyes "Have you got a boyfriend?"

"None of your business"

"Are you virgin?"

"None of your business"

"Why are you so afraid of Spike?"

"I'm not afraid of the ferret boy, understand? I never was and never will be. I have always been much more powerfull than he ever will be and he knows!"

Spike looked at her "Yes, I know, Hermione. But you are afraid of me because you're not sure you still know me..."

Hermione stared at him, but looked away when she heard Ginny sigh "Spike, Hermione doesn't know now, so you two can fight after you told her"

"What if I'm not going to tell her, Gin?"

"Then she will be a danger for your secret"

Spike stared at the red haired girl "I like you, Gin. You're kinda smart and, even though you met Spike McCarthy just two days ago, you trust him, even if you still hate my old identity..."

Ginny smiled "Everybody deserves a second chance and everybody in the band trusted me from the first second... Isn't it the same with you, Mya?"

Hermione snorted "Yeah, dunno, I hope so... But I'm not sure about the second- chance-thing yet..."

Sydney smiled widely "I think we should all go to bed now, right?"

Hermione stared. Sydney was really nice and stuff, but... Why was this girl always smiling?

Hermione stepped into her room and had a first, close look at it. In one Corner, there was a huge metal four poster bed with black curtains. To Hermione, it looked like the bed of the devil himself, but then she saw the old, white teddy bear sitting on the black satin pillow and smiled.

That was so sweet... The other bed was an modern, asian one made of wood and coloured black, the covers were a dark green. Over it some drumsticks hung on the wall... So the metal-four-poster had to be Spikes... "I never knew you had something like a teddy bear, Spike"

"You never knew anything 'bout me, Granger" Rick looked at the both of them staring into each others eyes "If you could please stop arguing? We have classes tomorrow and we have to get miss Grangers part of the room ready... Let me see... I guess you want pink pillows with roses on them?"

Hermione looked at the third bed... It was small and thin and the covers were some-kind-of-green-or-yellow-nobody-actually-knew

She took out her wand and a few seconds later, It was a huge, wooden four poster with dark red curtains and covers "Looks really much like your headgirl-bed at Hogwarts, Granger..."

"Yeah... That may be, Spike, but, you know, I ever felt more home at Hogwarts than somewhere else..."

"Same here, Granger, same here..."

"I thought you ever enjoyed returning to Ma... your house"

"There's so much you don't know, Granger..."

"Than tell me" Spike glanced at Rick

"Alright, alright... I'm leaving... off to see my grilfriend..." He went out and knocked at room number 60. They heard the door open and then Trish's voice "What d'you want?"

"See my grilfriend"

"Well, then go ahead"

"I meant you"

"I'm not your fucking girlfriend"

"Gimme a chance"

"No. But come in, I guess Mya nd Spike wanna talk and I don't want them to be disturbed by your annoying face..."

"Thanks, sweetheart"

Hermione laughed a little but then turned serious again and closed the door "Now tell me, what happened to you, Draco Malfoy?"

He sighed and let himself fall onto his bed, running his fingers through his hair "You see, you never knew me. Nobody did. Nobody ever asked me what I wanted, what I felt... They all just expected me to do... things. They expected me to hate you, so I did. They expected me to hate all muggle borns, and I did. They expected me to get good grates, so I did. They expected me to become headboy, so I did. But then, on our last day at school, you said something to me.. On the train, we just arrived King's Cross. I told you that I myself wouldn't be there any long to give you a hard time and that I would haunt you in your dreams instead... And you just said... 'I just want to visit one of your dreams, Malfoy, so I maybe could understand what your whicked mind is all about. I don't think anybody can be as evil as you behave'. First I was really pissed off because you snapped back at me and didn't give me a chance to respond, but a few days later... You see, my father told me I was expected to become the heir of the dark lord some time soon and first I smiled. Then my smile faded away. And I asked my father what he would say if I just didn't want to. And... well... he beat the hell out of me. And then, he beat the hell out of my mother and said it was all her fault and that I had to be a bleedin' bastard, that she surely had tricked him with another man... And he hit her until she didn't move anymore and I stood beside him and yelled at him, I attacked him.. But he just didn't care. And when my mom was dead, he turned to me again and screamed that it was my fault that she was dead and that I killed her and... Well, then, he beat me up again and I just stopped moving. He thought I was unconscious and told the house elfs to bring me up the stairs and... I got up, took my trunk and went to the ministry. I told them about our cellar and what was hidden in their and how to get to the hiding places and... About mom... Well, my dad is in Askaban now and I got all his money and his house because I'm his only heir and he will be in Askaban the rest of his life. The ministry gave me permission to change my name so I can forget about my past... And then you and Ginny Weasley came and remembered me... Luckily that Thomas-Boy didn't recognise me, too..."

Hermione sat there, completely shocked "That... I'm sorry"

"No, you're not..."

Just when Hermione wanted to answer, the door opened "He guys... When I told Tricia that I feared we had to share a bed she... well... threw me out and said I could kiss her ass and when I said that I'd really love to, she just... smashed the door shut so I fear you have to continue your little chat when she has calmed down a bit..."

Spike (or Draco) Shut the curtains of his four-poster "I just wanted to go to sleep. Night"

"Night" Hermione and Rick answered

"So, what were you talking about? What dark little secrets does Spikey have?"

"I'm right here Rick and I hear every word..."

"Yeah, right... so, tell me. Is he a murderer and the police is searching for him?"

"Rick!"

"Or did he maybe rape somebody or something?"

"Rick!"

"Yeah?"

Hermione smiled. She had to get used to the thought of Draco Malfoy being Spike McCarthy and having changed because of something she herself had said... but they were all so nice...

Ginny, of course, her best friend since the readhead went to school, then Sydney who had found her in the hallway all lost and alone and taken her to meet her friends... Then Tricia, her twinsister that was really... well, she was weird, but still nice and Rick who was just weird and uncontrollable... She hoped she would made friends with all of them because they seemed to be like she was... A bit weird, some kind of smart, dark and just different...


	3. Second Chance 03

Hey guys! I don't know if you actually _want _to read what I got to say, but if you don't, you can just jump to the words under this sweet, grey line down there...

Well, I'm Sydney and this story will, at some points, be very confusing and stupid, but at others, there will be very deep feelings and stuff... and to those who questioned me about why I changed my nickname and deleted the story... Well, my stories were, at some points, too heavy and should have been rated NC/17, which isn't allowed at So they deleted me and my stories... But I learned from my mistakes and started new and well, here we go...

* * *

When Hermione got up, Rick wasn't in his bed and the curtains of Spikes bad were still closed.

She tiptoed over to his bed and opened the curtains a bit "Spike?" Spike turned to the other side "No, I really don't wanna eat your shoes now... Oh, alright, gimme the ketchup..."

Hermione laughed out loud and Spike sat up strait "What? What the hell...?" Hermione kept laughing and Spike pulled the curtains back "What are you laughing about, Granger?"

"I really don't want you to eat my shoes, McCarthy"

Spike blushed "I... why the hell did you come over? And why do you call me McCarthy"

"You call me Granger, I call you McCarthy, alright? And I came over to tell you... about what you said yesterday..."

Spike took her arm and made her climbe into his bed before he closed the curtains again

"Lumos... Silencio... Alright, now nobody outside this bed can hear us. NOW you can speak free"

Hermione looked at him. She could see his naked torso "Do you wear only boxers to sleep?"

"Yeah... What a question is that Gra... pet?"

"Just wanted to know... honey"

"Don't call me honey"

"You call me pet"

"Spike already is a nickname, alright?"

"Alright... Spike" They looked at each other and were both confused about what they just did... Having a nearly normal conversation in Spikes bed. "So, uhm... why did you wake me up?"

"First of all, I didn't meant to wake you up but you said such a funny thing and... well... I came over to see if you were already awake..."

"Why?"

"I... Well, Spike... I'm sorry about what happened to you and your mother and... You can't expect me to be best friends with you now, but... As Ginny said everybody deserves a second chance and now I'm offering one to you, alright?"

"Alright pet... And now get up, you're sitting on my leg"

"Sorry" Hermiones feet touched the cold floor and she hear somebody whisper "What the hell..." She looked to the door to find a quite wet Rick "I'm just gone to take a shower for ten bloody minutes and you two instantly have a little 'conversation' in Spikes bed?"

Hermione smiled "Actually, we really had a conversation in spikes bed, yeah"

Spike sat on his bed, curtains open and smiled "And it was quite interesting and I am happy Mya came over to _talk_"

They looked at each other and smirked. It was not like 'Hey, we made fun of Rick and now we are best friends' but it was a step further... Rick stood there, not willing to believe his ears "You are talking about a real conversation, right? With talking and stuff ? About the good old times, yeah?"

Spike grinned "yeah, whatever... By the way, what are you going to study, Mya?"

Hermione said a spell to dress herself and smiled "Journalism. I want to become a real one, not the kind of the Journalists from that paper which Luna's dad owns and not the kind Rita Skeeter was, but a real, serious journalist..."

"That's quite cool... You know, Sydney..."

The door burst open "Hey Mya! I just saw the classes lists in the hall and guess what? I'm studying journalism, too! We got the same classes! Isn't that just great?"

Hermione smiled. She really started to like that girl and her always-happy- smile... It was strange but got her in a great mood everytime she saw it... "Yeah, it is... Do you know when our first class is?"

"Yeah, sure... You know, because we both only study journalism, we got four lessons three days a week, five lessons one day a week and freetime on Friday, but you can't really call it freetime, because we always get soooooooooooo much homework like 'write a newspaper article about whatever' and today, we got our first lesson at ten o'clock with professor Lovegood, he's quite cool and even has his own paper and..."

"Oh no" Hermione sighed "and he talks about creatures that really do not exist and stuff, I know his daughter..."

"Yeah. He's so funny"

Hermione nodded "I can imagine that..."

Sydney kept smiling "Hey, guys, the reason why I actually came over... I'm off to get some coffee... Anybody want in?"

Rick nodded "Yeah, black for me"

"I want vanilla, Syd, thanks" Spike said

"Oh yeah, they have vanilla coffee here?" Hermione jumped up and down "I'm so glad to be back in England"

"Alright, a black one and two vanillas, just comin'" The door shut again and Hermione let herself fall down onto her bed. Malfoy had changed, she had her Ginny back and the girl with whom she had all her classes was really close to becoming a good friend... Something had to be wrong... The door opened again and Tricia walked in "Hey guys... Rick, lessons start at half past nine today, don't be late again, alright?"

"Right"

She sat down on Hermiones bed "Slept well?"

"Sure"

"I really didn't want to disturb your conversation last night, but Rick was going on my nerves pretending I was his girlfriend..."

"You are!!!"

"No, I'm not" Tricia got a pillow and hexed it, so it would fly over to Rick and hit him again and again and again... Rick send a tickling curse over to Tricia, but it hit Hermione and she burst out laughing "No... stop it..." She cursed him with a cough curse and he sent a beating-pillow back, which hit Tricia and when they all lay on the beds, still laughing and breathing for air, Tricia lifted her head a bit "Hey... Guys... You know what? It is really not fair... nobody hexed Spike..."

Spikes eyes widened and he stopped laughing about his three friends. He stood up on his bed, wand clutched in his hand. The three looked at each other and in a quiet agreement they all sent Ricks tickling curse at the same time. Spike fell over, laughing and shaking "That's... not... fair..."

The door opened and Sydney stepped in. "Oh... I missed all the fun..."

"Finite Incantatem" Hermione said and Spike stopped shaking and laughing. He looked at the others. "That was really not nice of you and I would pay it back... But I need my coffee"

They all grapped their cups and drank their coffee. Tricia looked at Hermione "You know, we do this everyday. Meeting here and drinking our coffee. We are all addicted to coffee... I wonder were Gin is? Oh, and we are addicted to something else... cigarrettes, ya know? I know they are bad, but... I just can't stop it..."

Hermione smiled "Just do me a favour and never ever try to stop with bubblegum or lollipops instead of cigarrettes." She opened her nightstand. In it were a packet of bubblegum, five lollipops and two packages of cigarretes "You just get addicted to all of them"

Sydney laughed "That's fun, 'cause if you look into spikes nightstand, it has to be the same picture. He, too, tried it with bubblegum and lollipops..."

Hermione smiled "Is that true, Spike?" He blushed "I like cherry most..."

When Hermione got out of four lessons Professor Lovegood she sighed "Wow... that man talked so much crap..." 

"I think he was funny... So about what will you write?"

Hermione went to their rooms with Sydney "You mean the article about an interesting creature? I think I'll take hippogriffs..."

She felt a hand on her waist "I don't like hippogriffs, take something else"

Hermione smiled "Hey Spike... I remember... This 'bloody hippogriff' nearly 'killed you or – even worse- teared apart your arm' right?"

"Yeah, it did" Hermione smiled and turned to face Sydney "You know, he doesn't even have a scar..."

Spike laughed "Yeah, as I said... nearly... What about bandmeeting in two hours? I'll get the pizza"

"Yeah, sure" Sydney said.

Hermione said nothing. Sydney looked at her "Mya? Everything alright?"

"What? Yeah, sure..."

"So why don't you answer, pet?"

Hermione looked confused "I'm not in the band, remember?"

Spike laughed "Yeah, but I'm sure you have nothing better to do and you kind of are in the crowd, you know? It's like you, Ginny, Syd,Trish, Rick and me. We are the crowd. And you heard? I said your name first... You know, Sydney brought you down into the dungeons, Ginny is your best friend since dunno-when and we others talked during the break and you are definitely in..."

"And it is that easy to get into 'the crowd'?"

"It is 'that easy' to get into 'our crowd'. The first impression is the most important"

Hermione smiled "I like pizza"


	4. Second Chance 04

I like the end of this chapter sooooooooooo much.... please tell me what you think about it!!!!

* * *

pike and Hermione stepped into their room and Sydney went to hers "See you at half past three... We will fetch you right here, right?"

"Yeah, sure syd..." Spike closed the door "So, what do we do with our time?"

"Dunno... Where's Rick?"

"Getting his drums fixed... He played them a bit too hard, I fear..."

"Oh..." Hermione let her stuff fall onto her bed and sat down on it "So, what do you study?"

"I wanna become and auror" Hermione looked at him "An auror?"

Spike half-smiled "yeah... wanna get rid of people like my father and like I nearly got..."

Hermione nodded "You really changed, you know? I would have never thought this was possible, so fast... and because of something I said to you..."

Spike shook his head "Remember, It took me a year and really good friends – Rick, Syd and Trish – to change completely... And my final decision fell, when he killed my mom. It took me months. And it was difficult and painful, leaving everything behind... Well, at least everybody I knew... As I told you, I kept the house and the money..." Hermione nodded "Yeah... You know, at least you got this from your parents..."

Spike laughed "Yeah... but you got them loving you...Your parents, I mean..."

Hermione laughed out "yeah... sure... Hermione Granger and her lovingly parents... They never sent me owls, you know... I wanted them to at least recognize me through my grates, but they didn't. So I just went to america without saying goodbye and I'm not sure they noticed yet..."

"Sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"Not recognizing that your life, too, wasn't perfect" Hermione smiled and Spike smiled back.

Suddenly, they really got interested in the floor... "Well... You wanna go get some pizza with me?"

"Sure... But first I really need a shower... Uhm..."

"Oh, down the corridor and then to the left. You'll find it"

"Thanks..."

While Hermione had a shower, Spike changed into a deep red shirt and black trousers, his hair falling into his eyes. He looked at himself in a mirror floating in mid hair and looked over to the nightstand... He thought about it a moment and then took out the mascara and eyeliner. 'I'm addicted to them, too' he thought to himself and sighed.When Hermione came back from the showers, she wore black Overknees, red Chucks, a black skirt and a deep red corsage. She looked at Spike and laughed "That bloody can't be true"

Spike looked at her and smiled "Wearing the same colours, are we? I like your clothing"

"And I like your make-up" They both laughed as Sydney came in "Hey guys, you... look like lovers going on a party in the lover-look...Why did nobody tell me of that party?"

"Because it's a lover-party and you are single, Syd... Mya and me want to go get the pizza, you wanna join?"

"Yeah, o'course... I go get Trish and Ginny, alright?"

"Alright" They both answered and smiled

The five people walked through the streets, laughing and chatting and it was a really strange picture... Five people, all nearly completely dressed in black, making jokes and laughing loudly about 'all the muggles'...

When they came into the 'pizza palace', the owner smiled "Hey guys, Who's that girl?"

Tricia smiled "Hey Alex... This is Mya... Sydney just found her yesterday"

"Oh really... Sydney, do you walk through the university, searching for lost people?"

"Nope. I just trip over them, Alex"

"Yeah, but you always trip over nice people only..."

"Yeah, Fortune's on my side..."

The man named Alex smiled "So, the same as always plus... what pizza for the young, new girl called Mya, eh?"

"Oh, uhm... Salami and mushrooms, please..."

Alex nodded "Alright... One king-sized Hawaii, one king-sized ham and finally Spike found somebody to share his pizza with... So one king-sized Salami and mushrooms..."

Hermione looked at him

"What? I really like salami-mushroom-pizza... If you don't wanna share, just say it"

Hermione laughed "Why should it disturbe me? Your not toxic, are you?"

"I don't think so..."

When Alex said that their pizza was ready, they all wanted to pay, but alex shook his head "You know the rules. Everytime Sydney finds a new 'pet' you get one round free... And, syd... Stop tripping over people because it ruins my pizza palace!"

They thanked him, waved good-bye and went back to the university "That was a nice guy..."

Sydney smiled "Yeah... You know, I just found the pizza palace while wandering through the streets..."

They all laughed and Sydney blushed "I mean... I just tripped over it and..."

They laughed even harder and soon, Sydney started laughing, too.


	5. Second Chance 05

They all sat in the band's practicing-room in the dungeons, eating their pizza, when spike stood up and knocked the chair over „What the hell...?"

Everybody just stared at him in surprise. Hermione found her voice first "What's the matter, Spike?"

He ignored her and stared at the others instead "Does he always do this?"

Everybody just stared.

"Does he always cut the fuckin' pizza in seven pieces?"

Sydney laughed "Whoa, Spike... Never ever again shock me this way! Yeah, Alex ever makes seven pieces. He says it's 'the ideal shape for a pizza' if he makes seven exactly same looking pieces... did you never notice?"

"I never shared"

"Oh... right"

Tricia still seemed to not-understand-anything "What the fuck is the problem, spike?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and walked from one wall to the other and back again. "How... Fuck, how do you share your fuckin' pizza?"

Rick sighed "Look, it's really easy: Sydney eats four pieces today and next time, Trish will eat four and then Syd again and so on... And Ginny and me... Well, Ginny said four pieces were too much for here and she just wanted three and that's it. No big thing"

Spike stared at him for a moment "Yeah... right" He turned to face Hermione again "So, the last one seems to be mine, pet"

Hermione stared into his silvery blue eyes "You wish"

Spike came over to her "It's fucking my piece, Granger"

"No bleedin' way, Ferret"

"As I hear 'bleeding way'... you can have it like this, if you want"

"No. I don't want your blood over_ my_ piece of pizza" They stood there for a while, staring into each others eyes, until Tricia just rolled with her eyes, stepped between the both and ate the last bit of pizza.

Hermione and Spike stared at her, then back at one another

"Did she just eat our pizza?"

"Yeah"

"What shall we do with her?"

"Well... What about... Put her head into a toilet?"

"Good idea..."

"Spike, do you know what we are doing right now?"

"Planning revenge?"

"No. Acting like two-year-olds"

"Oh..."

Tricia turned "Good they recognised they were acting childish, 'cause it took me hours to fix my hair and..." Suddenly, cold water came out of Spikes wand and Hermione stood next to him, laughing.

After Tricia had stopped being mad at everybody and screaming at Spike, the Band was about to start their practicing. Hermione interrupted after the first seconds of 'numb' from linkin park

"what is the name of your band?"

Sydney smiled "Dark fairies"

Spike turned "No, fuck, that sounds so fuckin' gay!"

"I like 'dark fairies'" Tricia said

"Yeah" Rick answered "'cause you're a bleedin' girl. Our name is 'Iron maiden'"

Hermione laughed "You know, Iron maiden do already exist and they are kinda well-known"

"Fuck..." Spike thought about it for a moment "What about Square in a circle?"

Ginny laughed "Square in a circle? That does not make any sense"

Hermione shook her head "It does make sense, Ginny. A square in a circle really seems as if it is on the completely wrong place, it just doesn't fit. And this band doesn't fit into the world out there. We all seem out of place out there..."

They nodded and decided, that the strange name 'Square in a Circle' sounded quite alright to them and were about to start 'numb' again, when Hermione (again) interrupted by coughing

"What is it this time, pet?"

"Why don't you have somebody on a keyboard?"

"Because we didn't find anybody who was able to play the keyboard. Can we please start now?"

"No. Because you just found someone who can play the keyboard and without a keyboard, you sound, sorry to say that, horrible"

Spike rolled his eyes "And are you able to play 'numb'?"

"Not yet... But I can do 'easier to run'"

He sighed "Right... Get yourself a keyboard and we try to do 'easier to run'"

Hermione smiled widely, got a keyboard with a flick of her wand and stepped behind it.  
  
They started to play and Spike looked a bit nervous when he started to sing

It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
Its so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away  
  
No one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they've played  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Replace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Replace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so  
  
There would never be a past  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Replace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Replace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
  
Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel missplaced  
  
Is so much simpler than change  
  
Its easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
It's easier to run  
  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Replace every wrong move that I made  
  
It's easier to go  
  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Replace every wrong move that I made  
If I could  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the graveHermione watched him closely while playing the song by heart. There was even more emotion in Spikes voice than when he sang the funeral song. He was singing his heart out, telling his own story, his secret, out to everyone. And no one noticed, but Hermione. Not even Ginny did. And they all wondered why a single tear escaped Spikes eyes and why he let go of the microphone and stormed out of the dungeons. They all stared at Hermione who was the only one that was not shocked and surprised. She looked into the shocked faces of her new friends and then to the floor.

"Yeah, you know... Sometimes it's just easier to run...."

And with that she exited the dungeons and was surprised to find Spike right next to the door.

"Why did you have to hurt me, 'Mya?"

"I... didn't mean to, I just... wanted to prove my mind that I could trust you... That your story was right from the beginning to the end. And it was"

They smiled at each other "Wanna go for a walk, pet?"


	6. Second Chance 06

Read the full NC/17 chapter at my homepage: www.sydneyblake.de.vu

click on 'fanfiction' and then on 'Second Chance 06'

And PLEASE don't forget to review, right?

PS.: Big THANK-YOU to all my so-far reviewers!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hermione and Spiked walked over the grounds. When she looked around, Hermione felt as if she was back at Hogwarts. Everything was really close to Hogwarts... The grounds, the castle...

Spike sighed "I often asked myself why I just ran away from my old life, I mean... fuck, Mya, I thought I could just let all that fucking stuff behind me and then you came and you messed everything up... You call me ferret boy which is a thing I try to forget for years now, even when I still was... him... I tried to forget it. But you and the potthead and the weasel, you were always there to let me remember... And now you step into my life again and... Let me remember who I was... But I wanted so much to forget..."

Hermione sighed "You know what? The only chance for you to forget this stuff is to get your mind blasted away. You can't just..."

"You would do it for me?"

"What?"

"Blast my fucking mind away"

"Spike, no! You can't just run away from your problems!"

He looked to the ground "Yeah, but.... It's so much easier to run than to face all that shit"

They sat down beside a lake while the sun was going down slowly

There was an uncomfortable silence between the both of them until Hermione started to speak again "Perhaps... perhaps you just need to change back to your family name and show the world that you changed?"

"I can't, Hermione. They would never trust me."

"No. They wouldn't"

Spike shrugged with his shoulders "I guess I'll just keep the secret for my whole life..."

"Hey... ya know what? You don't have to carry your secret alone. I'm there to help"

Spike smiled "Thanks, pet. You know what? You are not quite as bad as I thought you were"

Hermione smiled "Dito, Mr McCarthy. But it's raining and we are going to get wet..."

Spike looked at her in amusement "Are we?"

Hermione slapped his arm and blushed "I... mean soaked..."

"Wow! Are we, really?"

"Oh Spike! The rain is going to soak our clothing, alright?"

"Oh... What a pity..."

In the entrance hall, they stopped "You wanna go back down to the others, pet?"

"Ah, no... You hear them? They are practicing with ginny as a singer and I don't want to interrupt them... Besides, I'm wet"

Spike laughed out „You will never learn how to use your tongue, will you?"

Hermione smirked "And what if I meant exactly what it sounded like?"

Spike stared when she ran away through the hallways

"Little bitch!" He yelled and tried to catch up with the laughing Hermione... When he was right beside her, he just pushed her with the back to a wall, pinned her wrists over her head and stared at her, laughing. "I got you, Granger. You provoked me. Maybe now I want what you promised me secretly..."

"I did never promise you anything, McCarthy"

He smirked and placed his thigh between her legs, rubbing slightly at her most sensitive piece of flesh. He saw her lips trembling as if she was going to cry, but her eyes were shut in pleasure

"Draco..."

"Shh... You can use my old name, if you want, but not here..."

Spike took her wrist and walked to their room. When they were in, he locked it magically and bewitched it, so no sound would be heard outside, no matter what loud noises they made. Then he turned and faced Hermione. "And... What now?"

Hermione smiled "What do you want to do?"

Spike smiled "You wanna know, right?"

Hermione nodded and Spike walked over to her, lifting her up and placing her gently on his bed. Hermione stared into his eyes "Our clothes are going to soak your bed..."

Spike smirked and got rid of everything but his boxers. Then he climbed onto the bed, staring deeply into Hermiones eyes while opening her Corsage. Then, he moved down and threw her chucks through the room and onto Ricks bed. Hermione looked at them. "What if Rick comes?"

"I locked the door, pet"

"No, I mean... what will he do?"

"Go to sleep somewhere welse. He did before..."

"You had girls in here before? How many?"

"Only Gin, Syd and Trish. And no, I had sex with neither of them... Not that I couldn't. I could at least have Syd and Trish... at the same time"

"But you never took the chance?"

"No"

"Why not?" Spike shrugged and started carressing Hermiones thigh

"Sure he will go? Or will he just wait for us to open the door"

"He will go... or he will have to sleep in front of the door. And now shut up..." He kissed her gently on the mouth, letting his tongue slid into it and fight with her tongue. His hand moved upwarts...

About an hour later....Spike collapsed onto Hermione "Wow... That was... great...."

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair "Yeah..."

Someone knocked on the door "Spike? Mya? It's me, Rick"

Hermione looked down into Spikes silvery blue eyes "Do you think we should open the door?"

"Nah, not for Rick..." He rolled down from her and she cuddled against his chest where she fell asleep. Spike looked at her sleeping figure, smiling. She still was in her skirt and overknees...

With a flick of his wand, she was naked, too and he covered the both of them with a blanket. Soon, he was asleep himself.

It was the first night in what seemed years in which he had not a single nightmare.


	7. Second Chance 07

Okay... I think this story gets worse from this point... everything is rushed and stuff... I think it sucks...

Just wanted to tell you before you tear me apart...

* * *

Spike woke up and stared into the most beautiful hazel-coloured eyes he could imagine

„You're up already, pet?"

"No... just awake..."

He kissed her forehead gently "What time is it?" In this very moment, the door burst open and Ginny stormed in "Sorry... Just tried that spell you showed me, Mya... You know, the one to blast away magical barriers..."

Hermione sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest "Why?"

Ginny smiled sheepishly "It's half past eight and I'm goin' to get our coffee... vanilla for the both of you?" They nodded and Ginny went out again, closing the door carefully.

Spike let himself fall back into his pillows "You showed her a fucking spell to disturb privacy?"

Hermione laughed "It was our sixth year and I can't really remember why I showed her... but I know locking spells that can't be overcome with her blasting-everything-in-your-way-out-of-it spell..."

Spike smirked, closed the curtains round his bed and again hexed them so nobody would hear anything... Hermione locked them and smiled at him "What now?"

Spike took her into his arms "You are the fucking smartest witch I ever met... Will you..."

"I won't marry you, McCarthy"

Spike laughed "No... I didn't want you to... Will you skip classes with me?"

Hermione stared at him "It's just the second day! You can't just skip classes on your second day of school!"

Spike sighed "Right... Will you meet me after classes?"

"Where?"

"Just wait in front of your classroom..."

They dressed themselves quickly and Hermione went to get her chucks from Rick's bed... Ginny came back with the coffee, followed by Tricia and Sydney, Sydney smiling brightly and Tricia looking really stressed "You know what? Rick didn't give up until we let him spend the night in our room. And guess what? He argued with Dean the whole night about... just everything... Dean said something against 'alternative people' and Rick couldn't let go of it..."

On the corridor, they heard somebody yell "Let go of me!!!" A few seconds later, Dean stood in the door, holding Ricks wrist in his tight grip "I guess you lost this piece of shit..."

Hermione, the chucks still in her hand, stared at him "Dean???"

"Mione? Hey, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, I guess... could you please let go of Rick?" 

"You hang out with those geeks?"

"I'm kinda... one of them. And we are no _geeks_"

"Fine... If you wanna ruin your life with those stupid idiots..."

Spike jumped to his feet, wand pointed to Dean "Watch your mouth, Thomas. They are my friends, by the way, and I don't like people makin' fun of them. Get outta here"

Dean let go of Rick and shrugged his shoulders "Whatever"

Rick stood up strait, ignoring the sharp pain in his wrist "Whoa, ya know, I could have handled it alone..."

Ginny stared at the point where Dean had stood "I can't believe he's become this... Whatever he is... I guess a member of the 'In Crowd'..."

Sydney shrugged her shoulders "Whatever... You guys had fun last night?"

Hermione blushed "Kinda..."

"You know, when we came here, I wanted so much to get into his pants... But he said he wanted to find new friends and this would ruin everything... Why did you screw her, Spike?"

Spike shook his head "Enjoy your coffee, everyone"

With that, nobody mentioned the topic anymore...

"Hey Syd, With who have we got classes today?"

"Uhm... half past nine, Professor Jeremy Jones... He's boring, but I don't mind...."

Hermione nodded and finished her coffee. Tricia looked at her and after some time, Hermione sighed "What is it, Trish?"

She changed a look with Sydney, Rick and Ginny "We just asked ourselves if you... were going to stay in the band? As our keyboarder?"

"Uhm... dunno... never thought about it..."

"You know... Why ever Spike hates 'easier to run', you're an awsome keyboarder..." S

pike sat up and stared at her, as did the others. Hermione blushed "Guess I could do it..."

Sydney smiled "So, we have a lot practicing to do... What about today, after classes? We could..."

"No" Spike interrupted her "Tomorrow we can practice. Not today"

Nobody asked why. When Hermione came out of the classroom after four hours, Sydney – for once- didn't smile... 

"That was so... Hell, I didn't get anything Jones said and..."

"Oh, I think he's gorgeos! He told us so many useful stuff, and..." She broke up when she heard somebody yell "Yeah, you better go, or I'll break your neck!" She identified it as Deans voice and turned to see Spike, clutching his wand and fighting an inner fight not to turn around and kill Dean "You and your little 'alternative' friends better stay away from me. Oh, and of course that know-it-all. You know, she really sucked in bed..."

Spikes eyes clouded. He turned slowly. Sydney ran towards him, letting her bag slip to the ground and whispered into Spikes ear "He isn't worth it, let him say what he wants to..."

Spike ignored her "Serpensortia" The snake fell to the ground, but Dean didn't care, just stared into Spikes eyes "I knew I knew you from somewhere, you..."

Hermione yelled "Expalliarmus" and Dean flew back, losing his wand He climbed up again, still not steady on his feet "You were at Hogwarts. In an upper class, Slytherin. One class higher than me. And you always hang around with that Malfoy-git..."

Spike laughed "Let's have a go, girls" Hermione looked into his eyes. He was nervous...

The snake had reached Deans feet and he screamed until someone got rid of it out of pity.

Sydney stared at the ground "Mya... if you ever think someone of us is going to do something stupid, try to hold him back. You can get kicked outta here easier as you may think..." 

Then she laughed again "but not for this serpensortia-thing. Spike did things much worse, ya know... But he earned respect for all of us and we are thankful, just... Spike, don't cross the line, alright?"

Spike stopped in front of Sydneys room and nodded "Alright. But he deserved more than he got."

Sydney nodded and entered her room "And... Mya?"

"Yeah?"

"It's you third day now, right?"

"Right"

"I like you, really"

"Thanks... and dito"

Sydney nodded and closed the door.

Hermione turned to face Spike "And? What are you planning to do now?" 

With a flick of his wand, Hermione fell into his arms, sleeping. He lifted her up and apparated.


	8. Second Chance 08

When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw wonderfull trees, green grass and a deep blue lake... About 250 metres under her...

She looked around and found that she had to sit on the roof of one of the towers of the castle. Spike sat next to her, staring into the clouds

"Hey pet... Ya know, just thought we could... get to know each other here... Where nobody is interrupting..."

Hermione smiled "What d'you want to know?"

"How was it?"

"What?"

"The battle"

"Oh... you weren't there?"

"It was the day dad told me I was supposed to become HIS heir..."

Hermione sighed "It was like... Hell on earth. Everywhere people screamed, used the unforgiveables... The floor was covered in blood and you never knew how many people would attack you and from which direction. I was standing there, behind Harrys left side, Ron behind his right. HE had told the death eaters not to touch Harry and most of them didn't dare to attack one of us because they were afraid that he could jump in front of us to save us and then, the lord would have done something worse than dying to the deatheater that hurt Harry..." She swallowed hard, tears glittering in her eyes

FlashbackHarry, Ron and Hermione turned and stood now backs to backs... They stood there for a few minutes, sending curses in every direction. Suddenly, Hermione felt a heavy weight on her back, stumbled and fell. Her head hit a rock and she fought against unconsciousness but around her, everything went black...When she woke up again, she heard somebody sob. Then, Harry screamed "No! You can't just... No... We have to take them with us... I lost them... lost everybody.... Mum, Dad... Sirius.... And now Ron and Hermione.... I wasn't able to protect them... I wanna be there, next 'ter them...."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw a quite messed up Remus, holding Harry back...

"Professor?" Everything around Hermione moved, the floor, the corpses... Then, the weight fell off her back and she stared into Rons dead eyes. A scream escaped her and she crawled away backwards from his corps until she hit Remus' feet "Professor?" she whispered

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Is anybody I know alive? Besides us?"

"Well... Mundungus and Charlie Weasley fell, but the rest of the order survived... We were well organised... Tonks is at the very edge, but Poppy says she'll make it... Some death eaters escaped... Lucius Malfoy, for example..."

Harry fell to his knees next to Hermione, taking her in his arms "I thought I lost you... I thought I lost you, Mya... Don't you do that again to me.... I thought I lost you..."

End FlashbackSpike stared at Hermione whose tears fell to her skirt which had become rather wet by now...

"And... Potter?"

Hermione sighed "He had defeated Voldemort, so some deatheaters were rally angry at him... They broke into the burrow, where many of us stayed in the week of Rons and Charlies funeral... they were both burned... and in the burrow, they killed him, me being next to him, staring into his eyes when he fell to the ground... But they didn't notice I was there... Or they thought I was asleep in the bed in this dark corner... And I wanted to kill them so much, but I was so shocked I couldn't move... And when they were gone, I screamed... Molly said, it wasn't my fault, but it was. I was right next to him and I did nothing to protect him..."

Spike smiled at her "It was not your fault, pet... If you had made any noise, you wouldn't be sitting here right now..."

Hermione sobbed, but got her selfcontrol back soon "You know... I dressed in black at the funeral of Ron and Charlie, and then again after Harrys death... And I never stopped... Neither did Ginny..."

Spike smiled and took her into his arms "You know what? Scarface and Weasel are sitting somewhere up there right now, looking down at you and screaming 'He's the fuckin' Ferret! Let go of him!'"

Hermione laughed a little and then looked up into the clouds. She stood up and screamed "Oi, Harry! Hey, Ron! You know what? I never said good-bye to you... never had the time, you know? Don't worry 'bout me, I will be fine... See the fuckin' tears on my cheeks? They are for you and the Ferret who really is no Ferret anymore will surely wipe them away... Goodbye, dudes... I'll never forget the two of you, deal?"

She waited for a few seconds but became no answer from above... Somewhere under her, she heard somebody yell "Deal"

She looked shocked down and spotted somebody with red hair "It's me, Ginny... And the whole campus heard you, Mya!"

Hermione laughed and let herself fall back "You know... for some moments I really thought they were speaking to me from hell..."

Spike laughed and looked up to the sky himself "Hey Scarface, Weasel... I understand why you two, both purebloods, liked this know-it-all... finally I understand... And I promise I'll take care of her..."

They sat there until the sun set and after that, apparated into their room.

Rick sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at Tricia. Sydney sat with Ginny on the other side and stared into her sisters face. Spike went over to them and looked at Tricia. She was pale...

"What happened?"

Ginny stared at him "He... We were in their room and Trish and Rick, again, started fighting... The usual crap, you know? About she being his girlfriend and stuff..."

Sydney interrupted her "Then, the stupid git came in, fuckin' Dean... He told them to shut up and Rick told him..."

Ginny took over again "...he told him to pull the stick out of his ass and behave like a man..."

Spike sighed "Rick, you knew you shouldn't fight with him..."

"But you did today"

"Yeah, but you don't have to get yourself in trouble..."

"But you..."

"I have got no parents that could just refuse to pay for my study"

Rick looked into Tricias face "He wanted to hit me with his bloody curse but he hit Tricia... She flew against the wall and was knocked out immediately..."

Hermione stepped to the bed "Which curse was it?" "I dunno... one of those I-hit-you-in-jour-stomach-and-its-like-a-car-just- did"

"So it's like... just the crash that knocked her out?"

"Yeah"

"When was it?"

"'bout an hour ago..."

Hermione smiled and let a stream of water from her wand hit Tricias face

"Hey, what the hell... Where's the fire?" Tricia sat up and stared at Rick "You!"

"No, Trish... don't be mad at me, I..."

Tricia stood up and faced Rick, standing on the bed "Can't you ever close your fucking mouth?"

"Trish, I..."

"God, boy... Do you have such a short temper or are you just stupid?"

"Well... The second one, I guess..."

"Yeah, same here..." She began throwing things at him – everything she could reach - until he ran out of the room... and followed him.

Spike looked at the door and thought for a moment "I'm going over to him... Gin, you share a room with two guys, right?" Ginny nodded "Alright... you'll change."

Hermione, Ginny and Sydney stared at each other when Spike left the room

Sydney looked nervous "What d'you think he's going to do?"


	9. Second Chance 09

Spike kicked the door to room 60 open to find Dean in bed with some girlie „Hey Dude, I just came over to help you..."

"GET OUT!!!"

"But I really wanna help"

"And with what do you think_ you_ could help _me_?"

"Moving"

"I wasn't going to move"

"Yes, you were"

"Decided who?"

"Me" Spike stepped out of the door into the corridor "Oi! Ginny!"

"Yeah?" She sticked her head out of the room "What's the matter?"

"Take the girls and pack your things for the movement"

"No prob"

Spike went back into the room, the girl had dressed herself magically while he stood outside.

Spike chuckled "Afraid I was going to rape you? Never, you're too blonde, really..."

The girl ran out of the room and down the corridor. Spike looked after her, then nodded and faced Dean "So, let's see..." He waved his wand and Deans stuff just packed itself

Dean looked really angry "You better get my stuff back to it's place, or I'll..."

"What? Knock me out? Try to." He waved his wand again and the packed things were floating right behind him when he went to Ginnys room. Half the way, he met Ginny, Hermione and Sydney "Hey Girls... I believe it would be much better if you just came with me now, don't want you to be alone with that angry elephant right now..." He placed all of Deans stuff just on the floor right in front of him, then turned and lead the four-people-group back to room 60, where Dean had gotten up by now.

"What the hell are you going to do, eh? Just push me out that door?"

Spike smiled innocently and just apparated him to Ginnys old and his new room and himself back.

Then, he quickly charmed the door so that only people that were invited to come in could come... plus, of course, the people living in the room... "So, Ginny, Sydney... could you please invite us?" He stepped out of the door with Hermione and looked to the right. Dean came up, looking angry "And hurry, please"

"Sure, come in you both" they said just in time

Dean stood at the door, screaming at Spike and the others, when Rick and Tricia came back with Professor O'Donnell. Professor O'Donnell looked at Dean "Mister Thomas? Miss Tricia Blake and Mister Rick LaVelle just told me you insulted Miss Blake physically. What do you have to say?"

"I never did anything like that..." he suddenly felt like a Hogwarts-first- year again

"As I see, you really are rude to those people in there and it seems they thought it was necessary to magically ban you from them... I figure you should move to another room... I just have to find one..."

"Oh" Ginny said "We could change... He could move into my old room and I will live here..."

"That sounds to be a very good solution, miss... Weasley?"

"Yes, Ginny Weasley"

"Yes... so, just change you rooms, you two, and I'll have a close look at you, Mister Thomas, remember my words..." Dean looked stunned and angry.

When Professor O'Donnell was gone, he turned to face the others "I'll get you" A few seconds later, He slammed the door to his knew room shut.

Tricia stepped into their room and Rick wanted to follow, but smashed into an invisible wall

"What the hell...?"

Hermione, Spike, Ginny and Sydney laughed before Sydney told him to come in "No, I won't. I won't smash my face again for your bloody entertainment"

Tricia reached for his hand and pulled him inside "Stupid git"

Spike looked at his wrist watch "You wanna be ready for class in time tomorrow, pet?"

"Sure"

"Then let's go to bed"

Sydney chuckled a little, but said nothing

Spike and Hermione left for their room "Rick, are you comin'?"

"No, why?"

Hermione turned to see him getting rid of his shoes and placing himself in Tricias bad "I'm fine here"

Tricia stared at him "Get out"

"Can't a boy sleep next to his girlfriend?"

"Sure you can, but I will neither share my bed with you, nor with you and your fucking non-existing-girlfriend"

"Just lie down, honey, ok?"

"Oh yeah, sure... Get out of my bed right away!"

Hermione smiled and followed Spike to their room. They both changed to their pyjamas and climbed into their beds

"Night, Spike"

"Night, pet"

A few Minutes later, Rick came in "Sorry guys, I think she's PMSing..." He went to bed, too and they all fell into a deep sleep...

In the middle of the night, Hermione woke up because of a strange movement of her bed...

"What the...?"

"Shhh, it's me, pet... Just woke up and.... Couldn't sleep anymore... May I just stay here... with you?"

Hermione smiled but when her eyes got used to the darkness, she saw strait into Spikes eyes

"Have you been crying?"

"No"

"You're a horrible liar, Spike"

She looked him down and saw the sweet, white Teddybear in his arm

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"I never have bad dreams"

"A nightmare?"

"Let's just sleep, pet..."

"About... what happened? When you left your house..."

"I don't wanna speak about it, right?" His voice was shaking

Hermione nodded and lay down again. Spike cuddled himself to her chest and fell asleep almost immediately.

Hermione ran her fingers through his raven- black hair and gave him a little kiss on the head

"Sleep well... Draco" she whispered and soon fell asleep herself


	10. Second Chance 10

Hermione woke up and found herself cuddled on Spikes chest, feeling his fingers running through her hair „'Morning, Spike..."

"Morning, pet..."

She sat up and looked over to Ricks bed "Where's he?"

Spike shrugged "One never knows..."

They sat there in silence for a while, Hermione in Spikes Arms, his nose in her hair. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla...

"Spike?"

"Hm?" He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply...

"You said... Last night you told me Rick went to sleep somewhere else before... but not because you slept with other girls, so... why?"

"Because I sometimes locked the door"

"Why?"

"You want a coffee, Mya?"

"Tell me why you locked yourself up"

"Because I didn't want to see anybody"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to tell them anything, but I expected them to notice if something was wrong"

"They didn't?"

"They did. But I didn't notice they did. I was selfpitying, alright?"

"You locked yourself up because you were selfpitying?"

"Yeah"

Hermione thought for a moment "But later you noticed why you locked yourself up?"

"Yeah"

"And it stopped?"

"Yeah"

"That's... good, really.... Let's get the coffee"

They stood up, dressed themselves and went to get the coffee. Hermione saw Tricias Black hair first, then they both heard her voice "We can't... What if somebody..."

"Hey! Trish! Everything alright?"

She finished her sentence disappointed "...sees us" Then she turned "Hey Spike... Oh... Hey Mya, I..."

Spike and Hermione went round the corner and saw with whom she was speaking: Rick

Spike looked the both of them down "Rick... You got a hard-on, did you notice? Think you should go somewhere where nobody sees it, right? Oh and, Trish... Maybe you should follow and help him get it away..." He laughed "You don't mean that was your 'dark secret' do you? Bloody hell, where's the problem? I tell you: There is no problem."

Hermione giggled "Oh, there is a problem... What if we and the both of them want to have some _privacy_ in our room at the same time?"

Spike laughed even harder and Tricia smiled, but still didn't look into their eyes.

"Oh Trish, if you're feeling uncomfortable right now, then go. It's ok, ya know?"

"Please... don't tell Syd, she..."

Hermione looked to the left "Speaking of the devil..."

Sydney and Ginny came down the corridor, chatting and laughing. When they saw them they waved "Hey guys! Thought we came round, fetching the coffee... But obviously you had the same idea..." Ginny said, smiling

Sydney saw there faces and stopped. Everybody was obviously staring at her...

"What?"

They all looked away "Nothing..."

"What's the matter? Tell me right now!"

"It's nothing, Syd"

"Won't you make a fool of me McCarthy!"

"It's nothing, Syd"

"If it was 'nothing', you could just tell me why you all are so uncomfortable"

"It's nothing, Syd"

"AND WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TELLING ME IT WAS _NOTHING_!!!!"

Tricia took Spikes arm "You see?" she whispered "She will just be so mad at me because I didn't tell her..."

Sydney ran her fingers through her hair "Trish... You know you can't hide anything for long... just let me know..."

Tricia sighed, then locked her eyes with Sydneys and Sydneys suddenly filled with understanding "Oh... Trish... Why didn't you just... Why did you lock it from my mind?"

Tricia shrugged "Dunno..."

Spike sighed "Sydney, you're acting like you knew everything... Besides, Why do you think you know now what Tricia did or heard or felt or said?"

Sydney moved closer to him "Because I know..." and then she whispered, so that nobody but Spike could hear it "...Draco"

Spikes eyes widened in fear "How do... You can't... I never told... What...? Hermione?"

In less then two seconds, Hermione was right next to him and held his hand , still not understanding anything.

Sydney smiled weakly "Can you imagine how difficult it is to be the only one knowing your secrets while you're not allowed to tell anybody?"

Tricia looked to the ground "You didn't know my secret..."

"Because you know mine. And I guess Rick knows mine. And if you know it, you are able to block stuff from my mind. But you know perfectly well that I'm not allowed to tell anybody..."

"You are"

"But I can't Trish. You saw what happened when I did..."

Ginny looked uncomfortable but took all her courage to stop this upsetting conversation "Anybody want a coffee?"

They drank their coffees in an uncomfortable silence and were all happy when lessons began.

Hermione sat next to Trish in the fourth and, luckily, last lesson of the day and when the bell rang, she hurriedly pack her things and walked to their practising room with Sydney. The others were waiting for them, again in this uncomfortable silence...

"Hey Guys, uhm... What... should we practice?" Hermione looked at each of them "Guys?"

Nobody answered.

Sydney let herself fall onto a chair and stared a hole into the air.

Hermione sat down next to Spike on the floor and they all stared at each other for about 15 minutes.

Sydney stared at Tricia "Why?"

She became no answer because they all stared at Hermione who jumped to her feet "Hey, don't you learn anything from the songs you play? ANYTHING? Just think about it"

She began to sing "I'm tired of being what you want me to be..."

She stopped and stared, no reaction "What about 'Don't know what you're expecting from me'"

She looked around and the other five stared to the ground.

Hermione shook her head, walked over to the keyboard and stared at Spike "Spike... listen to me. Just listen"

And then she sang 'Easier to run' and Spike stared at her "Mya, you don't understand... It's not like Sydney could run away and..."  
"You mean Tricia"  
"No. I've got no problem with Trishs secret. It's alright. But I have one with Syds..."  
"You know Syds secret?"  
"You would, too, if you had heard what she called me..."  
Sydney laughed a little "Spike, my secret is not that I'm curious"  
"I didn't think it was"  
Her eyes widened "then... what d'you think is my secret?"  
Tricia rolled her eyes "Syd... I know, Rick knows and Spike really seems to know, too. Guys, Sydney's a seer"  
Hermione stared "A real seer?"  
She was the only one who was shocked, Ginny looked not very interested...  
"Yeah... Not like those Divination teachers in school. And it's not like I made prophecies. I just... know things. And thanks for telling Trish"  
"You'll get over it. Hey, we were at songs from LP, right? Here's another one and it's for you, Syd...  
  
_  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
_   
  
Sydney smiled "It's not like it... kinda fits"  
"It does"  
"I know"  
Everybody just stared confused, except Ginny "Guys, what about... revealing our secrets now?"  
Spike stood up "no!!!"  
Ginny just rolled with her eyes "I'll tell you mine. I'm a fucking slut. I got into the pants of nearly every boy and about half of the girls in my classes. It made me forget about... Harry and Ron..."  
Hermione and Spike stared at each other, Spike grinning.

"The little Weasel goes my way!"

Hermione grinned but than took a deep breath "Alright..." Spike shook his head in her direction, but it was too late "Speaking of Ron and Harry... I saw the both of them die, okay? I saw Harry Potter die, he looked into my eyes and I didn't make a sound"  
Ginny stared "You killed Harry?"  
"No. I just didn't stop others from doing it"  
Ginny jumped to her feet "You know, me and Harry, we planned to marry! And you 'just did not stop people' from killing him! It's your fault!"  
Hermione took a few steps back "No... Ginny..."  
Tricia stared "Ginny... I'm sure she... just wasn't able to..."  
"She was the fucking smartest witch ever, she WAS able to save him!"  
Hermione went down onto her knees, placing the hand in front of her mouth, tears streaming down her face "No..."  
Ginny stared at her angrily and took a few steps in her direction, but Syd stopped her "She had no chance, babe. It is not her fault..."  
"It is, Syd, without her..."  
"Without her, the only difference would be that Harry had been alone when he died"  
Spike took Hermione into his arms "Yeah Gin, shut up, really. We're leaving. We have to discuss this shit tomorrow, if it's okay to you. Rick, sleep... wherever, at Trish's or something... See ya tomorrow, guys"


	11. Second Chance 11

Guys, I have to say: This is the end of my Story, and: SORRY! Sorry because the end sucks. But I worked on this story for so, so long (I had to load it up twice, because my old nick was deleted) and now I have enough from it, really. I'm sorry for all of you who thought it would be so great and I'm sorry for all of you who thought I 'broke my promise'.

But I really want to say thank-you to all of you who read it and espacially to all of you who reviewed. I hope I 'see' you all when I start my next fanfiction and wish you all the best.

Hugs and kisses,

Sydney

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed, Spike next to her. "Spike... I'm not sure I got what happened today. Could we just... sum the stuff up?"

Spike smiled "Sure..." Hermione had ever been the one to think about stuff afterwards, summarize and analyze it...

"Okay, well... Rick and Trish are a couple. Sydney is angry because Trish didn't tell her. In fact, Trish really blocked it from her mind which is very difficould but possible... The same did Rick... They blocked their secret from a seer, wow.... Not bad.... So, Syd's a real seer but thought she couldn't tell anybody because... why?"

"I guess she told some people she called 'friends' and they were afraid of her knowing everything and turned away... or stuff"

"Yeah, that would make sense... okay, but... she didn't tell you?"

"Nope"

"So how did you know?"

"She called me Draco"

"Oh fuck"

"Yeah... but she kept the secret the whole last year (I guess she knew from the beginning) and she will continue, I think"

"Okay... and then Ginny. She slept with more than the half of the people in her classes, with both, boys and girls. Wow. Little Ginny did... wow... But now, she hates me because she thinks I killed her fiancé... Great day"

"Yeah... fucked up, but great"

"I didn't mean the 'great'"

"I know"

Hermione smiled at him. Did it never stop? That she ran from one messed up shool year into the next? There were the philosophers stone, the chamber of secrets, the year the triwizard tournament happened, this last battle... every year something different. This year: Making friends with her worst enemy, breaking up with her best friend, meeting a seer and having Loonies father as a teacher....

"Why do you smile, Mya?"

"Oh, I don't know, really... It's all just so... ridiculous... as if a really crazy but brilliant author wanted to make my life a living hell, just to attract readers and getting great newspaper articels and reviews (!!!)..."

Spike smiled and took her into his arms "You got a great fantasy, but... Hermione Granger, you're insane"

"Maybe..."

Spike caressed Hermiones black hair until she slept deeply in his arms...

He looked at her and sighed. Ginny was sad, sure. He understood this. But how could she say Hermione killed her brother and bloody boyfriend?

It was just so.... Ridicolous....

Spike stood up, slowly, silent... He made sure he wouldn't wake Hermione and left the room... In front of the door behind which he would find the rest of 'The crowd' he took a deep breath, then knocked and opened. It was dark in the room, but he got used to the darkness soon. Everybody was sleeping and so he tiptoed over to Ginnys bed, lifted her up and left the room again. On the corridor, he spoke to her to wake her up "Hey.... Gin.... Come on, wake up, Gin..."

Ginny yawned, opened her eyes and suddenly moved so fast that Spike nearly let go of her. He hurriedly put her to her feet "Gin, it's me... Spike...."

"Spike...? What....?"

"Hermione"

"I won't forget what she did"

"But she did nothing. She loved your brother and your fiancé as if they were her brothers, even more. She would never ever harm one of them on purpose. You know, she told me, Ginny. She told me how Ron died..."

"Spike... could we... sit down?"

Spike nodded and sat down, leaning against the wall, Ginny next to him. Both in boxers, Ginny with a oversized T-Shirt...

"Okay... Now tell me... But I won't forgive her!"

"Gin... Ron, potthead and Mya tried to safe each other, but to safe the others, they had to defend their lives first. So they stood there, backs to each other, and fought for their lifes... until your bro' was hit and knocked Hermione out, which could have killed her. She was lucky, he wasn't. Sad, but true."

Ginny shook her head "She still killed Harry"

"Gin, she lay in bed, sleeping and voices that spoke out a spell woke her. If she had even dared to move, it first would have been too late and second would have meant her death. Let it be, Gin. You are only looking for somebody you can make responsible and hate for it. Look, you can make Voldemort and his deatheaters responsible for it. Nobody else. And you can't hide behind their deaths all your life. Let your past behind you and look forward, proud of who you are..."

"Yeah, as you do, _Draco_.... But I will think about it"

Ginny stood up and went to bed again "G'dnight"

"Night..."

Spike sat there and stared at the now closed door. 'Let your past behind you and look forward, proud of who you are...' Maybe he should follow his own advises... Damn, he was tired...

So he went to bed, his mind still racing...

Hermione woke up and Spike was... gone...

She sat up quickly "Spike???"

The events of the day before flooded her mind. Hermione quickly shook her head. There were things of more importance now... "Spike?"

The door opened and in came... Ginny.

"Hey Mya, I... see and understand that you're not responsible. You know, I spoke to Draco, and..."

Hermione jumped to her feet and closed the door "Don't use his name, Gin!! Really, he has..."

"Followed an advise he gave me this night. He came over two hours ago and asked us girls to... bleach his hair..."

"I knew this blonde couldn't have been natural!"

"Of course not... Well, last night he told me to.... 'Let my past behind me and look forward, proud of who I am...' And he followed his advise... He gave 'Draco Malfoy' a second chance and..."

The door opened "... and I hope you can give Draco a second chance, too, Granger..."

Draco came in, a giggling Sydney and a staring Tricia and of course a jealous Rick behind him, peroxyde blonde hair, a black duster... and a sheepish smile in his face.

"You wanted me to show the world I could change... I thought I'd try..."

"But... You'll get big problems..."

"With Thomas? He's still afraid of Draco Malfoy, be sure. With the public? Old enemies? I'll get over it. I got you, I got my friends..." He looked at the three girls with watering mouths and the wanna-be-bad-boy behind him. And smiled. And 'Draco Malfoy' Was only his name, Spike only his nickname and his personalitiy unique and unnamed. And Hermione loved every inch of him. And she smiled....

* * *

...And my end sucks, I know, but it got down with this story from about the middle... So this is the end of 'Second Chance'... Even if I think it sucks, tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
